


Podfic: Dyslexic History

by Angelike, Ceewelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: The Once and Future King has returned. And he's more than a little amused at the way his legend has been written.





	Podfic: Dyslexic History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dyslexic History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



> I have insomnia and I've always wanted to try out podficcing so here we are!

If you enjoy this, please head over to the original fic and leave a comment to let them know! Also if you have any advice on podficcing please let me know, I'm looking to get more into it - but very casually! 


End file.
